Down We Plunge
by xDazedandConfusedX
Summary: In which Erik does not allow Christine to go free. Will she learn to Love her Angel in Hell, or will they both be damned forever? It's good, read the reviews!  : Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my rendition of Down Once More/Final Lair from the Phantom of the Opera. Ever since we watched this in music I've been completely hooked! Sorry it's not my best writing, and the ending is a little messy, what with all of the different voices. I cut out some of Christine's and Erik's singing parts in the end just to make it a bit clearer. Only in the end though (:**

**Enjoy, and please review! **

"_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair!_

_Down we plunge to the prisons of my mind!  
>Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"<em>

I unwillingly stumbled down the path to Erik's lair, being dragged behind him by my wrist. His harsh grip he held on me ached more than anything, but I knew there was nothing I could do. We continued running down the path made of stones of deep, dark grey.

"_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?_

_Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"_

He stopped and turned to face me, still holding his grip. He shouted these words into my face, painfully, forcing me to look up at his deformities. I felt such pain for him…after all, I wasn't heartless, as he probably thought me to be. But what could I do? He thinks I betrayed him, but I love Raoul. I think…no, I love Raoul. Definitely…

"_Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere!_

_No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere! Christine…why? Why?"_

With these words, I lost it. I allowed the tears, which I've so willingly tried to keep behind my eyelids, to flow now. This man had been shown nothing but hatred and evilness his entire life! No wonder he is the way he is now. He is beautiful.

I could hear the chants from the people above, demanding to "track down this murderer". If they only could hear the, until now, unspoken words of this Angel in Hell, maybe they'd understand.

He led me over to the mannequin of myself dressed in a wedding gown that he'd first shown me when he led me down to his lair just a few weeks prior. He quickly and forcefully undressed the mannequin and turned towards me.

"Put this on!" he half-yelled to me.

"Wait, but, Erik…"

"NO! Put the dress on!" he interrupted me. He turned around to allow me some privacy, even though I still felt violated. I quickly undressed and slipped the beautifully embroidered dress over my head.

"_Have you gorged yourself at last for your lust for blood?_

I took a step toward him, with more confidence this time.

_Am I now to be prey, to your lust of flesh?"_

I gave him my worst angry face, knowing that I probably looked ridiculous in trying. A malicious grin was plastered on Erik's face as he turned to me.

"_This fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has oh, so denied me the joys of the flesh._

_This face the infection…which poisons our Love."_

His voice broke on the last word.

"_This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing. _

More tears.

_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing."_

More pity.

"_Pity comes too late!  
>Turn around, and face your fate!"<em>

He forcefully grabbed me, pulling me to him, and lifted my chin until I was face to face with him.

"_An eternity of THIS!...before your eyes."_

Oh, the life this man had known. He placed the veil that matched the wedding dress upon my head. I gently removed it just as soon as his hands moved away and handed it back to him. I walked over to the mirror and cast aside the long tapestry which covered it.

"_This haunted face holds no horror for me now._

_It's in your soul where the true distortion lies."_

He turned to me with such sadness in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but then cast his head to the side and looked past the gates which confined us in this lair.

"_Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!"_

I looked over to the gates, only to see my beloved Raoul standing at them, his fingers entwining around the iron bars.

"_I had rather hoped that you would come!"_ He sang.

"Raoul!" I shouted.

"_And now, my wish comes true—you have truly made my night!" _

"Free her!" Raoul pleaded with Erik. "Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?" he asked desperately.

With that, Erik grabbed me and put his arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Let me go!" I fought against him, but his grip was too strong.

"_Your Lover makes a passionate plea!" _

"Please, Raoul, it's useless." I shouted out to him.

"I love her!" He yelled back. "Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!"

"THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME!" Erik shouted. Oh, why must they fight like this? Over _me_? I was not worth it…I had to put an end to this…

"Christine, Christine, let me see her…" Raoul's voice trailed off.

"Be my guest, sir," Erik said, walking over to a lever off to the side of the Wall. He pulled it and the iron gates slowly began to lift up, granting Raoul entrance to the lair.

"Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours!" He instantly grabbed a Punjab-lasso out of the water and wrapped around Raoul's neck, tightening it. I gasped loud enough for the entire lair to echo it and my heart started beating rapidly. Shit!  
><em>"Order your fine horses now, raise up your hand to the level of your eyes, nothing can save you now, except perhaps—Christine!"<em> He looked over my way. This wasn't happening! Surely I was dreaming…no! Not dreaming—having a nightmare—a horrible, horrible nightmare!  
><em>"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your Love, refuse me and you send your Lover to his death—this is the choice! This is the point of no return!" <em>

"No…" I started, sinking down onto my knees. My sight was blinded by what felt like pounds of tears pouring from my eyes. "No, no, no!" I shouted.

I sat there, just like that, screaming the words "no" over and over again, sobbing into my hands. I realized that this would solve nothing and slowly rose to my feet.

"_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…grow cold, and turn to tears of HATE!" _

My voice rang through the room as I realized what I would have to do.

"Christine, forgive me, please forgive me!" came Raoul's voice from behind Erik.

"_Farewell, my fallen Idol and false Friend! We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!" _I sang hopelessly.

"Too late for turning back, too late for useless pity! Past all hopes of cries for help, no point in fighting-" Erik sang.

"Say you Love him, and my life is over!" Raoul sang.  
><em>"For either way you choose, heI has/have to win!" _My two men sang in unison.

"So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his GRAVE!" Erik shouted.

"Why make her lie to you to save me!" Raoul looked at Erik and sang.

"_Angel of music!"_ I called out to Erik. _"Why this torment?"_ I sobbed._  
><em>"For God's sake, Christine, say no!" Raoul pleaded with me, but I wasn't listening. "Don't throw your life away for my sake!"

"_His life is now a prize which you must earn!" _Erik sang.

"I tried so hard to free you…" Raoul's voice trailed off.

"_You've passed the point of no return."_Erik said.

"Angel of music, you deceived me!" I spat at Erik. "I gave you my mind blindly!"

"You try my patience." He tugged the rope tighter, causing Raoul to gag. "Make your choice."

I sat there, thinking. I knew what I had to go, though I wish I didn't have to. There was no way I was allowing Erik to kill Raoul…the very thought of it made me sick to my stomach. I groaned out loud, honestly not caring if they heard. I hated this!

"Why must you put me through this!" I shouted to Erik.

"CHRISTINE!" Raoul yelled at me as Erik pulled the rope tighter. With this, I ran into the water, getting my dress wet.

"I…I'll stay with you."

I pulled Erik into a deep, passionate kiss, shifting my eyes over to Raoul, trying to apologize with them. He looked so hurt…tears pricked my eyes.

"YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Raoul screamed as loud as he could, his voice ringing through the lair.

"GO!" Erik shouted, untying Raoul from the gate. I fought so hard to keep my tears hidden…

"GET OUT OF HERE! SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SCUM. LEAVE!" Raoul made his way up the path. "RUN!" Raoul started running.

And then he was gone.

Erik waded through the water, approaching me. He picked me up off my feet, carrying me over to the bedroom behind the front section of the lair.

"Ahh, my beautiful bride, we are together at last…"

He laid me down on the bed.

"I love you, Angel." He kissed me, full on the lips, and pulled down the curtain, dangerously allowing me to be alone with my thoughts.

**EEEP! What did you guys think? Was it awful? Haha I might possible continue this and make it into a story. It all depends on if you all think I should. I tried to make Christine seem a bit more…emotionless and vague towards the end. I had such a fun time writing this. Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you miss me, good monsieur's? (: I'm back and decided to write a second chapter. I hope you all like it. I think Christine is going to become depressed, you'll see as the story progresses. Don't worry the story isn't slow and boring, Erik will eventually cheer her up haha. Enjoy. **

I awoke, to my horror, in the bed of the Phantom of the Opera, otherwise known as Erik. I suppose he was already awake as he was not lying beside me. How I longed for just a few more hours of sleep…just a few more hours of escape from this hell.

I lay there for a few minutes, taking in my surroundings. Morning light was shining in from behind the curtains, casting different shadows and hues across the walls. It truly was a beautiful place, even with the very little sunlight it got. It was lit mostly by candles, everywhere, something that would be very hard to get used to…

I sat up, noticing I was still in my wedding dress from the previous night. I decided to dress into my Don Juan outfit, simply because it was much more plain and easy to slip on over my head. I decided to go without a corset today.

I could hear Erik in the kitchen, probably cooking something for breakfast. I placed my hand over my stomach at the thought, hearing and feeling it growl, remembering I had not eaten since yesterday afternoon. As much as I did not want to face him, I knew I would have to eventually. I warily made my way down the hallway—or _path_, rather—and into the kitchen, where I saw Erik in nothing but a robe and some night trousers. He had his mask on a well. He was standing over a stove, cooking something extremely delicious, judged by how it smelled. I stood there for a few moments, awkwardly waiting for him to take notice of me. He finally turned around from whatever he was cooking and made his way over to were I was standing.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, surprised by my presence. "Oh, do forgive me, mon ange, I did not see you there! Come, sit down," he commanded, pulling out a chair by the table. There was more to this lair of his than I thought; more or less an underground house.

I sat down at the table, still reluctant to look up at Erik. Perhaps this place was not so bad; it was well-decorated, almost like an underground home. He placed in front of me a breakfast plate consisting of eggs, bacon, and fruit. I couldn't help but dig in almost instantly, I hadn't eaten in what seemed like days! Erik sat down at the table across from me, eating as well.

"So," Erik started, speaking up. "did you sleep well?" He asked. I nodded.

"That is good…I hope you weren't uncomfortable in that wedding dress." It was obvious he was trying so hard to make decent conversation, but I hardly knew the man, what was there to say? I looked up at him finally, meeting his eyes, and shrugged, staring back down at my half-empty plate of food.

I think Erik finally got the hint that I wasn't keen on talking for now, when he finished his plate, got up, and simply left. I think he went into another room nearby, because I could hear him begin to play piano.

I spent the morning and afternoon on my own mainly, while Erik sat and composed. I was bored out of my mind, but realized I had to do something, not only to distract myself from thoughts of Raoul but also to keep myself from going mad. I basked in what little sunlight there was, sewing, drawing, and singing.

At around 4:30 PM, Erik came out from his music room. I was sitting on the bed, thinking, not really doing anything. Erik walked in and approached me.

"You're bored," he stated. I offered no response.

"Christine," he rushed over and sat down on the bed next to me. I cringed away. "Christine, talk to me, please. I haven't heard a single word from you since last night. Atleast, not when you're awake, anyway…"

"What?" I cocked my head to the side, meeting Erik's gaze.

He chuckled. "Ah, ha. I see this caught your attention, my little bluebird."

Oh no. I would not be a pawn in his game… "What…what did I say?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Ahh…talking now, are we? As long as you get what you want out of the conversation—"

"Erik!" I snapped, losing my patience with him. "Please, just tell me what I said!" I was humiliated, there were a number of things I could've spoke last night, I was known for talking in my sleep. Meg would always make fun of me for it. Meg…when would I see her again? My eyes pricked with moisture as I quickly cast the thoughts aside.

"Your eyes are wet." He stated. What was with this man and his statements? I turned my head away, facing the wall, my cheeks flaming. He reached out and put his hand on my cheek, causing me to flinch. "Why?"

"Why?" I whispered, turning back to him. "Why!" I demanded. "Maybe because you tore me away from the world! From everyone I love!" I yelled in his face. I didn't plan for this release of emotions… "You took me from everything I wanted! For your own selfish wants! I do not Love you!" I spat out the last words, feeling guilty after, but not regretting what I said.

Erik stood up. "You will learn," he said menacingly. "you will learn to Love me!" he shouted.

Now I was standing, too.

"I will not learn!" I shouted back at him. "You cannot force Love upon someone! My heart belongs to Raoul!"

"Well, don't count on getting it back then," he said, closer to me now. "because you will _not_ be seeing that fop again!" He yelled and left the room at once.

I broke. I leaned against the wall, sinking down, letting myself openly sob. I wept for my lost Love, Raoul; what would I do without him? How can I live down here?

A few hours passed, and I simply sat there, bored out of my mind but not really caring. After a while, Erik brought me dinner, which I ate without tasting.

The rest of the night was uneventful; once I saw that Erik was asleep I went out the living room to sleep there. I could not—and would not!—share a bed with that monster. When I woke up in the morning my back ached; but I did not care. I stayed on the couch, unwilling to get up and not wanting to start my day. I slowly drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Christine," a soft voice came from above. "Christine, ange, please get up. It is nearly a quarter to twelve." A quarter to twelve? It was almost afternoon! I had slept through breakfast and lunch. My stomach growled loudly, much to my embarrassment.

"Christine, your stomach is growling. Here, let me prepare your breakfast."

And so he did. He led me to the dining room, where I sat down, exhausted, even though I had gotten more than enough sleep. He sat down a plate in front of me and I ate it.

"Christine," Erik started, shifting in his seat. "I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday…it was completely out of hand. I'm sorry," I looked up into his eyes. He placed his hand across the table on mine. "But trust me, you will learn to Love me."

He stood up.

"Even demons can be loved."

**Well? Haha. I hope this chapter wasn't slow. I've already started the third! Haha ;)**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE review! (: they make me a happy girl!**

**Also…**

**Does anyone else think Gerard Butler (aka, Erik) is just as sexy without his mask on? Hehe. I do. (;**

**Again, please review (: thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear friends. I am so happy with the three people that reviewed. Haha (: Thank you for those. Enjoy this next chapter! PLEASE review! In this chapter I am going to switch POV. Tell me if you think it's a good idea or not. Thanks!**

** Christine POV**

Hours passed, turning into days. Every night I cried myself to sleep, desperate to keep my sobs quiet, due to the fact that Erik forced me to sleep in his bed with him. Of course, every night after he fell asleep I moved to the couch.

It had been exactly one week since I had seen Raoul, that fateful night in Erik's lair. A night I would never forget.

It took a while, but I finally got to talking with Erik, though only when I needed something. A person could only stay silent for so long.

The day was uneventful. By the time night rolled around, I was simply exhausted. I lay down on the bed, hearing Erik shuffling through the darkness and laying down beside me, which still made me feel very uneasy.

"Goodnight, love," he whispered to me.

"Goodnight, Erik."

At this point I would've normally waited for him to sleep, but my eyelids thought otherwise. I fought so hard to keep them open, but after a while I just couldn't.,,

_He was holding me in a heated, slippery embrace. _

_ "Raoul!" I shouted into the darkness, not hearing or seeing any response. "Raoul!" I shrieked again, hoping for a reply. Nothing._

_ "Oh, hush, hush, mon ange," his voice came from above me, whispering into my ear. "It's just you and I now. Raoul is dead. Gone. Poof!" He laughed at his own cruel jokes. I sobbed, moving around restlessly, before seeing the blade of his knife…_

**Erik POV**

I awoke only to hear Christine's unceasing shrieks and screams coming from beside me. I darted up as fast as I could, scooping her into my arms, letting her sob and scream into my chest for what seemed like hours. Every time I shushed her she screamed louder, I couldn't imagine what could be on her mind that was disturbing her this much!

"Christine—" I tried desperately, only causing her to shriek some more.  
>"Christine!" I said louder, but still gentle. She finally stopped shrieking but continued to cry. "Shh," I comforted, rocking her back and forth like a child. "I'm here, you're alright." I cooed. "You're okay."<p>

After a while she finally settled down, still shaking. She finally built up the courage to look up at me, and I gently stared into her eyes. Oh, how I loved this woman. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. I hoped I could convince her that she'll Love me too…

"E—Erik," she stuttered, her voice shaking. "Y—you, w—would never h—hurt me…would you?" she asked with big, glossy eyes. She could've been a child.

"Oh, Christine, my little bluebird," I said, holding her to my chest. "I don't think I could if I tried. Why?" I asked, more concerned now. Was she dreaming that I was trying to harm her? I would never!

"I dreamt you did." She stated plainly.

This struck a nerve. She was dreaming that I was trying to hurt her? And they were vivid enough to send her into a fit like such? Oh, no, this would change. Soon.

"Shh. Never." I told her. We lay back down on the bed, my arms still wrapped around her. "Christine?" I said, looking down at her.

"Hmph?" Came her response.

"I love you."

I suppose she had fallen asleep, for there was no response from her. I soon drifted off to sleep as well, content with where I was, and who I was with.

**Christine POV**

I awoke in Erik's arms, and for some reason, I didn't mind. There was no doubt in my mind that I felt safe with Erik, even if it did feel wrong.

The event of last night suddenly rushed back into my head.

I remember screaming and sobbing into Erik's chest, while he desperately tried to comfort me, but it wouldn't work…I had a horrible nightmare…thankfully I couldn't seem to remember what it was, but I suppose that's a good thing.

I heard Erik groan and turn on his back, releasing me. I turned look at him, only to find that he was staring at me as well. He suddenly remembered his mask was off, which caused him to gasp and cover his hand, turning away. But I didn't care.

"No," I said, reaching over to him and placing his hand off of his cheek. He looked down, as if ashamed of himself for his deformities.

"I don't care Erik." I told him. And I was telling the truth. I had seen him quite a few times without his mask on within the past week, and it really didn't bother me so much anymore. "You're beautiful, Erik." I whispered.

"You're beautiful, too, Christine." He said to me. I blushed and turned away, causing him to chuckle. "Come," he spoke. "Let's go get breakfast."

I was reluctant, simply because I was so exhausted. I got up anyway, wrapping my silk robe around me and running my fingers through my curls.

The day went by slowly; I was bored almost all day, as usual. I think Erik got the hint that as of now, I wanted to be alone. Soon enough, it was dinner time.

When I walked into the kitchen, Erik was leaning over the stove—like usual—preparing dinner for us. I felt awkward standing there doing nothing, so I decided to offer to help him.

"W…would you like some help?" I said quietly. I still tended to be shy around him; it's not like I didn't wish he was Raoul.

"No, that's okay Christine. I can handle it." He said, returning back to the food. I had been sitting around all day…I wasn't taking no for an answer.

I walked over to the counter and started chopping up vegetables.

"Christine—" Erik started, but I silenced him by putting my palm to his face.

"Erik! I've been sitting around doing virtually nothing all day. Please, just let me help." I said.

"Well…okay, if that's what you want." He sighed and continued to cook dinner. It didn't take long, being that he and I were the only two that had to eat.

By the time dinner was ready, I set the table and we both sat down. He placed my plate in front of me and sat down across the table. Of course; I didn't eat my meal. Food just didn't appeal to me anymore; I always had this full feeling in my stomach. Of course, I picked at the food so Erik wouldn't notice, but I ate without tasting.

"Christine," Erik said. My head snapped up, and I met his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you…" he looked away. Perhaps he was uncomfortable with the subject matter.

"About what?"

"About…you. You haven't been yourself lately. You seem sort of…well…"

"Out with it, Erik!" I snapped. I was losing my patience.

"See? Just like that. Normally you would've never snapped at me like that. The time I've spent down here has given me a lot of thinking and learning time, and I recognize symptoms such as those…I think you may be depressed." He stated, looking at me head-on this time.

I didn't know what to say. I had been depressed in the past, for it runs in my family. However, that was long ago.

"Why do you think that?"

He shifted in his seat. "Well," he started. "Judging by your behavior. You haven't been eating—yes, I've noticed;" he said as I started picking at my vegetables with my fork. "You've been oversleeping…crying a lot…anxiousness—it just all pointed in one direction," he looked up at me. I flushed, feeling suddenly ashamed of myself. "And I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He finished.

Erik really cared about me. He really loved me. I could see through his words, through his actions…it really did mean something to me.

"Thanks Erik." I said. I didn't really know what else I could.

He got up and emptied his plate into the garbage. He picked up mine and did the same. He began to wash the dishes, but I offered to do them instead, and so I did.

By the time night rolled around, I was worried. What if I had another nightmare? I was ashamed and troubled by the fact that I had woken Erik up, and mostly likely gave him the fright of his life.

It was a bit earlier than I usually went to bed, but I decided to go lay on the silken sheets anyway. Erik was still up and composing. The sound of his beautiful piano playing was the last thing I heard before drifting off into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

**Well? What'd ya think? Please let me know in the reviews!  
>I sincerely hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if I should continue. 5 reviews aren't enough for this chica. It would be a doozie! (;<strong>

**Thanks, and sorry for ANY and all mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, mon amis! I think my French is wrong…deal with it. It's my first year!**

**Happier than ever to see more reviews! Thanks guys!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Christine POV**

Three weeks and four days.

It had been three long weeks and four whole days since I've seen Raoul.

Since I've been out of this lair.

I missed the sunlight. I missed the warm breeze that fell upon the air on the cool, sweet days of fall. I missed my family; my Meg! She was my best friend—my sister—and I haven't seen her since the night of Don Juan. I could only hope she was doing fine, as well as Madame. I missed all of my friends back home.

No—I shooed those thoughts from my mind. I would not think of my friends. I would not think of home. This is my home now.

I found out that Erik some friends of his own—something he failed to tell me! Two men came over the other night, one a Persian by the name of Nadir, if I heard correctly, and another by the name of Josef. His name was pronounced oddly; there was more emphasis on the last syllable of his name, the "ef". The name fascinated me.

They came over and Erik introduced them to me. They both seemed to have taken a liking to me—after all, I had shown them nothing but my upmost respect and manners.

They ate and talked and drank, and after a while I returned back to the bedroom to finish embroidering a pillow I'd been working on. I took up embroidering recently; it gave me something to do with my hands. Or maybe it just kept me from going mad.

Erik was right; I assume I was—er, _am_—depressed. However, he was also right about the fact that he was there for me. Any time I was feeling down, he did anything in his power to help cheer me up. Erik truly was an Angel.

Some nights I cried, and he held me to his chest and sang to me. I understand that it's been only a month since I arrived here, but one can get very lonely when they are on there own, especially when they're used to being surrounded by Love and friendship. I grew more comfortable with Erik; sometimes, I would even start conversations with him without waiting for him to address me first. This greatly pleased Erik; and it made me feel good inside, too.

I was lying in bed, preparing to sleep, when Erik approached me with an envelope in his hand.

"What's that?" I questioned, curious to see if the letter was for me.

"It's for you." He said and threw it onto my lap. I gasped eagerly and reached for the letter, eagerly tearing it open.

"Jeez, Christine, calm down." Erik said and shook his head.

It was from Meg! Oh, she made my entire day! I was more than glad to receive a letter from her. From someone from above!

I held the letter in my hands, preparing to read.

_Dear Christine,_

_ Hello! Are you alright? I miss you so much. _

_ I don't think I am supposed to tell you, but Erik regularly checks in on us and keeps us 'up-to-date' with how you're doing. He told us that you're depressed. _

_ Why? Christine, you always seemed so happy. I can only hope you're doing better. I wasn't aloud to see you in person—I do not know why, but this was the next best thing I could do._ _I've come to realize that Erik really is a fantastic being—I hope you've come to realize that, too._

_ I was given very limited time to write! If I could make this letter longer, then I would. But mother says that it must be kept short. _

_ I love you, Christine. I hope you feel better. Cheer up!_

_ Mother sends much love to you, as well as Marguerite, Emilie, and the rest of the girls. I'm not aloud to tell you that Raoul sends his love as well. Oops!_

_ Write back!_

_ Meg_

I smiled at Meg's antics. I loved her so much. I missed my group of friends, and even Madame, but Meg, I think, I missed the most.

Only then did it struck me that I had not thought of Raoul in quite a long time…and it didn't really bother me.

And that terrified me,

Surely I wasn't forgetting him…I mean, after all, I did not know him for that long of a time. Sure, we were childhood sweethearts, but as children we were not capable of feeling real Love for eachother.

I shooed the thoughts from my mind when Erik came from the bathroom.

"Well?" Erik said.

"Well…what?" I asked, confused.

"Are you going to write back?" I nodded my head and folded the letter up, setting it on the nightstand. "I can see you are well missed by your friends." He said.

"Yes, I miss them very much as well. When will I be able to—" I stopped myself.

"wait…" I started, cocking my head towards him. "You read my mail?" I questioned.

"Oh, Christine, enough. I had to," he said, removing his mask and climbing into bed casually.

"No!" I shrieked. "Erik, that letter was _my _personal business! You had no right at all to do a thing like that, and I absolutely forbid you to do so in the future!" I was fuming. The nerve of that man! How dare he go through my mail, my personal business? I was outraged.

He groaned. "Fine, Christine, we'll talk about it in the morning. I'm exhausted. Goodnight." He said.

I let out a long, irritated sigh. This man really set me off sometimes.

However, it was only _some _times.

I woke up in the morning feeling slightly refreshed, and unusual feeling for me. Erik was next to me, as usual. I was about to look at him and smile, but I remembered the whole ordeal with him reading my mail last night. I turned my back to him, still exhausted. I didn't have the energy to fight with him today.

I got up out of bed first—an unusual thing, considering Erik was usually the one to get up first—and went out into the kitchen. I put some tea on the stove and sat at the table, waiting. I noticed a pile of Erik's mail sitting over in the corner, and saw one that had already been opened. It was from Madame Giry! Oh, how I missed her. I knew I shouldn't, but I decided that if I took one look peek, Erik wouldn't find out…

_Erik,_

_ Hello, monsieur. I hope you and the girl are well. _

_ This letter must be kept short and vague for fear of anyone seeing. All I can say is that you must keep Christine safe. Make sure you know where she is at all times. We do not know what might happen if you do not._

_ More information will be sent soon._

_M.G._

I could feel my heart pulsing through my fingers as I held the letter. They might not know what will happen if I am left alone? What is going on? Surely I am not in any danger… I could not ask Erik…no, he'd call me a hypocrite. Even if that's exactly what I am for reading his mail.

I heard Erik shuffling in the bedroom and assumed he was awake, so I hastily put the letter back inside the envelope and set it back the way it was.

Erik came out into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He looked worried.

I was worried, too.

**Sorry it was short. I am a busy person! (:**

**Reviews would make my life and more. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back! I hope you all like this update! (: not much more to say. **

**Great Red Dragon—I was trying to make him seem crazy, but I definitely get what you mean! Thanks for you review.**

_"The lights go out all around me. One last candle to keep out the night,"_

The elegant sound of my voice mixing with the deep tone of Erik's piano made for a perfect song and atmosphere to fit my mood.

_"And then the darkness surrounds me; I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died."_

Erik was out. He went shopping to the market for dinner or something. I finally got some time alone to play _my_ songs.

_"And all that's left is to except that it's over. My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made," _

My eyes started to tear up.

_"I try to keep warm, but I just grow colder,"_

_ "I feel like I'm slipping away. After all this has pasts, I still will remain. After I've cried my last—"_

"They'll be beauty from pain."

I jumped a foot in the air. "Erik!" I yelled. "Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" I looked down at the black and white keys, trying to regain my breath.

"I'm sorry, angel," he apologized to me, pulling me to him, and rocking me. He did this often…I felt like a child when he did so, but he knew how much better it made me feel. And it was worth it. "I wish you didn't feel this way," he whispered into my ear.

"Well, yes, me too," I said to him.

"We're working on it." He looked at me. He cared about me so, so much…

Thoughts of the letter from Madame floated back into my mind. I wanted so badly to ask Erik what it meant, if I were safe or not, but for now I'd have to lay low. Read his letters when he wasn't looking.

_Hypocrite…_

No! I shooed those thoughts away. This was for my safety! So it technically is my business.

"Love, are you okay? You're sweating." He asked, concerned. Shit, I was, too.

"Umm…" I pulled out of his grip. "Just hot. I'm hot is all," I was so bad at lying.

"If you say so," he said, and walked out of the room.

It was four a clock already, and I was sitting in the living room when Erik walked in.

"Hello," he greeted me. I smiled at him.

"Hello, Erik."

"Oh, Christine. I do believe it's been atleast a month since you've arrived here." I turned away. It had been a month, and while I was comfortable living with Erik now, I still didn't like the topic. He continued. "I was wondering if I could treat you to dinner tonight?" he questioned. Dinner? I didn't think he went out unless he had to. "A friend of mine owns a restaurant a few blocks away and he offered to let us have a night to spend together. It would just be us," he looked at me hopefully.

There was an awkward silence. "Um…" I thought for a moment. What harm could it do? "Sure, Erik." He sighed with relief, and I chuckled. "Yes, I'd love to. Just let me freshen up and then we'll be on our way."

I saw him smiling beneath his mask as I made my way to the bathroom. I powdered my face, put on a little make-up, and threw on one of my better dresses. I re-checked my appearance over and over until I made sure I looked absolutely perfect for Erik.

And that's when I realized; I was trying to look absolutely perfect for Erik. Just like I used to do when I first fell in love with Raoul. Raoul…that name was so far away. I hardly ever thought of him anymore; Erik's face was the only man's that consumed my mind lately.

"Christine!" Erik's call came from the kitchen, breaking my thoughts. I yelled back to him and made my way down into the kitchen, where I saw Erik standing there in a black and white tuxedo with a red rose tucked in the breast pocket. I was speechless.

"If I might say, Christine, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." He spoke with a deep, seductive tone. Again, I was blown away by the passion I felt, burning deep inside my chest, in places I had never felt such feelings before.

"Th…thank you, Erik," Why must I be so awkward? "You look quite dashing yourself tonight as well." I said, trying to sound seductive like him, but knowing I probably failed in trying to do so.

He laughed. "Ha, ha. I wish." He held out his arm and I took it in mine. "Come, the carriage is waiting outside."

I wrapped my shawl around my arms and we walked outside together, heading into the carriage. Erik directed the driver and I sat, my arms pressed against his, trying to keep warm in such chilly weather. It was already November, nearing December.

We arrived at the restaurant, a beautiful place with a huge dining room and dance hall. It was elegantly decorated with different shades of gold and red, and candles burning everywhere, creating a very romantic atmosphere. The waiter, who Erik formally addressed by the name of Guillermo, showed us to our table and removed my shawl. I assumed Erik had already known him from another time, being that the two were on a first-name basis.

We ordered our food and drinks and made small-talk for some time, before Erik faced me with some questions.

"So," Erik said, leaning over the table. "Christine, let's get to know eachother a little better." I inhaled his deep, musky scent.

"Okay." I agreed. "What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

The night continued on like this, us asking eachother questions, some of them cute and meaningless while others took a bit of time for me to think about and comprehend. We stayed long after the time we were supposed to be gone buy, ordering and tasting different wines, and laughing the night away. By the time it was over I felt like I could've stayed with him forever.

"Erik, tonight was wonderful," I told him when we arrived at home.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, pulling me into his arms. I looked up into his eyes, and we stood like that, perfectly content with eachother.

"Christine, you're eyes are like diamonds," he whispered smoothly. He leaned down, his lips meeting mine in a sweet, wonderful embrace. His lips were moist and soft, a perfect cushion for mine.

"Christine, I'm glad we could spend the night together," my breath was caught in my throat.

"Me, too," I managed to choke out. Erik was wonderful.

He took my hand and led me down the hall into the bedroom. He gave me a seductive grin as he began to finger the laces of my corset, untying them with ease, and removing my dress from my body. I was fiercer now, tearing at his clothes, and exposing his beautiful body. We lied down on the sheets together, and that night, Erik and I became one. It was a night of pure happiness, pure bliss, and I fell asleep in my Angel's arms. My angel. My Erik.

**SORRY THIS WAS SO FLUFFY! I bet I surprised you all with the update! Did it suck? Be honest. I know it was really fluffy. Then again I tend to be my biggest critic.**

**And also…first lemon scene. Ever. It was so terribly mild! Haha.**

**Well, please review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Things are about to pick up in the story, trust me. This story is VERY exciting and I hope you all enjoy. Please please review!**

"Last night was wonderful, Erik," I whispered to him, waking up wrapped in his arms. He giggled and averted his gaze to meet mine.

"You have no idea, Christine, how long I've waited for a moment like last night's," he said and nibbled at my ear. I giggled and pulled away, sitting up and noticing that it was later than I would've liked to have woken up at.

"Jesus, Erik, its 11:30 already," I said to him.

"It's Sunday." He said to me, "Sleep in."

Things only got better for Erik and I as the weeks progressed. It felt so right being in his home; I felt like it was really mine as well. I could see the change in Erik, too. He seemed more eager to start the day, happier with himself and his life—a feeling I was sure he had not felt for a very long time, if he ever had before at all.

For some reason, though, I never seemed to be allowed to leave the house without having Erik with me. When we did go out, it was only to private parties and restaurants, and sometimes—on good days—the market. I longed to see Meg, Madame, and the rest of the girls so much, but Erik simply wouldn't allow it.

It had been 3 months exactly since my arrival as a permanent guest in Erik's home, and I was glad.

I was sitting in the living room, decorating—a hobby Erik did not take a great liking to, being that I was almost constantly rearranging the furniture and décor of the house!—when I heard the front door open. Erik didn't mention any of his friends coming over today, so I walked into the hallway to see who was coming in.

"Hello," I heard Erik say. He seemed anxious…

"Hello, monsieur. Where is Christine?" a woman asked. It was Madame!

"She is in the backroom, asleep. I'm glad, too, Madame, for now we can talk in person." Erik's slightly muffled voice came. I decided to stay in the hallway, ready to hastily go back into the bedroom if I needed to.

"Yes, sir, I am glad too. Raoul is still in Paris," Madame said, and I heard Erik groan. Raoul? Why were they talking about him?

"Oh, dear…do you know any more of his…er…plans?" Erik spoke in a concerned voice.

"Not as of now. So far, nothing seems to have changed. He is well meditating this plan of his. It has been two or three months now, at the least, has it not?" Madame asked.

"Yes. Christine is so happy…oh, I wish you would permit her to see you and the others."

"Yes, I as well, monsieur. But for now she must get used to being kept here," there was a pause between the two. "I must be going. Take care, Erik," she took a breath of air, "and thank you."

"Of course. I would do anything, _anything,_ for Christine."

I heard the front door shut. I had been hiding behind the curtains for too long…whatever was going on, it involved me, and therefore it was my business. I stepped out into the kitchen, confronting Erik.

When he noticed me, he gasped and turned around. "Ch—Christine!" He stuttered. "How long have you been awake?" He said in a panicky voice.

"Actually, I was never asleep."

He paused and simply looked at me. I walked over to him.

"Erik, _what_ is going on? I know about the letters. I read them," I said, biting me lip and looking down. I honestly didn't mean to tell him this, but I knew I had to.

"You—you read my letters?" He asked me.

"It was only once! I saw my name. Therefore it's my business, is it not?"

"Well! I suppose you can read my mail, Christine, whenever you want. Even if it is_ my_ mail, _my_ personal business! But no, go ahead, read all of it! Every letter I receive! Would you like that, Christine?" He shouted at me. His voice was thick as molasses with sarcasm.

"That's not what we're here to discuss!" I shouted back to him. "Now tell me, what is going on? Where is Raoul?" I looked at him. He groaned.

"Oh, Christine. Do you really want to even know?" He asked me. At first I thought he was being sarcastic, but then I realized he most definitely wasn't.

"Well, yes, I do," I said in an uncomfortable voice.

"He used you, Christine! He used you. This whole time! All the sweet love letters, all the nights spend together. It was all bullshit."

I was taken aback. "Excuse me? Are you serious?"

He seemed surprised. "Yes, I'm serious! Do I look like I'm lying?"

I could practically feel my temper rising. "You find it so hard to believe that he actually loved me? It was real! And I loved him, too, until you took me away from him!"

This struck a nerve. "They want you, Christine! They want to kill you!"

I looked at him like he was a crazy man. "What on _earth_ are you talking about? Have you gone mad?"

"No, Christine. You don't understand. There's a group of men, and they've had they're eye on you since you started at the Opera House. I know this stuff, Christine, I was the opera ghost, was I not?" I looked away. "Well, I guess they had some unfinished business with your father that was never discussed or dealt with after his death. As of now, we don't know many details, but we do know is that they want a, er, _revenge_ of the sorts. And the key to getting that revenge is _you_," He stopped.

This was so much to take in…I almost didn't believe it. I was so taken aback by all this new information.

"Are you serious?" I whispered to him.

He had a softer tone of voice now. "Yes," he walked over to me, caressing my cheek. "This is why we've been so secretive and protective of you lately. It's because we're all worried," he said to me.

"Who's 'all' of you?" I asked. By this point, I had tears in my eyes, threatening to overflow. Erik and I had never fought like we just had before.

"Don't cry, mon amour," He said, pulling me to his chest. "It's just the lot of us. Meg, Madame Giry, and a few of yours and my other friends. It will all be alright. I promise," he said. "Now, it's getting late. Why don't we go to bed?"

And so we did.

I pressed my cheek to the cool lid of the toilet, finding relief in doing so. This was the fourth morning in a row I had woken up vomiting my insides out, and it was awful. I rarely got sick, and when I did, I got it bad. I was expecting worse.

After a few minutes, I began to feel better, so I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet—big mistake! Soon after I was leaning over the toilet bowl once again, sicker than I had been a quite sometime. I heard the door squeak open.

"Christine?" Erik spoke in an exhausted voice. I felt sick again.

"Christine!" He said and rushed over to my side, pulling my hair out of my face. "Oh, shh, you're okay," he comforted me. He had such a great way of doing so.

I groaned and pressed my cheek to the side of the toilet again. After five minutes or so I flushed the toilet again and leaned into Erik's body. He was sitting on his knees, cradling my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked me after a few minutes of stroking my hair.

"Mhmm." I mumbled. "I think so."

He helped me stand on my feet and we walked back over to the bed.

"Christine, how often do you get sick like this in the morning?" Erik asked me.

"Mm…I don't know. It's been just recently. This is the fourth morning in a row," I said.

"Oh."

I rolled back over into my pillow, savoring the soft, fluffy fabric. I soon fell back asleep, drifting off into a safer place of dreams.

**Eep! Did you like it? I had the best time writing it, really! Trust me, more exciting material is going to be coming up within the next few chapters. Again, please review, it's what keeps me going! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Okay, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter. It's sort of fluffy, but nothing too bad.**

**Get this—I had a dream last night that I was Christine and I was in, like, an INSANE relationship with Raoul…it was so much fun…I loved it! Even if I d hate Raoul…**

**Well, enjoy, and please review!**

I was out of control, and it was driving Erik insane. I was seriously starting to get worried that I had some sort of bipolar or mood disorder. I'd been known for having different mood disorders in the past, so I didn't think too much of it. The littlest things would set me off, and when I would yell, I instantly regretted it. Then the crying started! My emotions were all over the place.

"Dammit, Christine, what's going on with you?" I heard Erik call out in irritation from the kitchen. I got up and walked in with him.

"Seriously. I just went out and bought three boxes of cashews, and they're all gone," he commented.

I blushed. "Sorry! They're just so go good!" I said, reaching for the last bag on the counter and munching away at them.

"Christine, I want to talk to you." Erik said. I was concerned. What was going on?

"Yes?"

He sat me down at the table. "Well, I've had a lot of time to myself these past years, Christine," he started. "I've become great friends with lots of people, many of them being doctors. I've done lots of studies on medical knowledge and history,"

"And…?" I spoke. I wish he would just spit it out.

"And…well, I've just noticed some things going on with you lately…mood swings…compulsive eating!" He joked. I didn't laugh. "And just a few weeks ago was when we first—"

I shot up in my seat, instantly recognizing what he was getting at. No, it couldn't be…

I sprinted up and ran into the living room, checking the calendar to see what the date was. I was late…I was a week and a half late!

"Christine?" Erik caught up with me, spinning me around. "Honey, is everything okay?" His forehead wrinkled in concern.

"I—I'm late," I whispered, before blacking out.

**(INSERT LINE BREAK BECAUSE FANFICTION NEVER ALLOWS ME TO HAVE ONE.)**

"...and that was the last thing she said before she passed out," I heard Erik's voice coming from above me.

"Well, sir, she seems to be doing just fine. She should be waking up soon. In fact, I think she may be waking up now," he gestured his hand towards me. "Stop by again in a few months, or if you have any other questions or concerns, feel free to come by. Oh, and congratulations to you both."

"Um, thank you," Erik said. "Here, let me show you to the door," he and the doctor walked out of the room.

I was left alone. Could it be true? Was…was I really pregnant? It didn't feel like it could really happen; I've always had an extremely strong maternal instinct, but with everything going on recently, I haven't thought much about anything like that.

To be honest—if I _was_ correct—if all of this _was_ true—well, the thought of it took my breath away.

My thoughts were interrupted as Erik walked back into the room. I opened my eyelids, cringing against the bright daylight.

"Oh, Christine," Erik mumbled, rushing over to my side. "Hi, honey, how are you feeling?" He asked, taking my hand in his. Something in my stomach fluttered. I loved his sweet caresses.

"I'm fine." I said. "So…is it true?" I looked him in the eye.

"Yes, it is…" his voice trailed off.

I sat up in bed, and he crawled in with me. I placed my hand over my stomach. Tears pricked my eyes. In fact, they rolled down my cheeks, too.

I stood up and walked to the mirror, tears staining my cheeks. I removed my robe, exposing my stomach.

"Christine, why are you crying?" Erik rushed over to me. "Are you unhappy?"  
>"No!" I said, shaking my head and laughing. "I'm anything but," I placed my hand over my stomach, and Erik walked over, wrapping his arms around me and letting his hands rest on my stomach.<p>

"A month," he whispered in my ear, "that's how far along the doctor said you were."

"Wow…" I said, laughing once more. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither. I am so glad you're happy about it. To be honest, I was worried you wouldn't be." He said.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know…anyway, how would you like to take a visit to see Meg today?"

I gasped and looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really." He confirmed, and I smiled, throwing my clothes over my head. After a few more minutes of getting ready, we headed outside and got into the carriage.

The carriage ride was short, and soon we were back in my old home, at Madame's.

**(Insert line break. I'm seriously sorry I have to do this.)**

When we arrived at my old home, I nearly ran out of the carriage. We walked up a set of familiar stone stairs, and my heart fluttered. Erik opened the big mahogany door—which I had not seen in months!—and we stepped inside.

"Christine!" I heard Meg shout excitedly, striding over to where I stood. She pulled me into a long embrace. "Girl, I haven't seen you in forever!" she said to me, smiling. I laughed along with her.

"I know! I missed you!"

"I missed you too! Now, come on. Let's go into the kitchen. Mother is in there,"

I followed Meg into our kitchen, taking Erik's hand. Meg turned around and, seeing that we were walking hand and hand, giggled like the little girl she really was inside. I glanced at the many portraits and trinkets that lined the wall, and I felt a longing to stay here, and not go back with Erik—simply because this _was_ my home, and I was taken from it. I never _willingly_ went and lived with Erik. We entered the kitchen and Madame turned around and smiled.

"Hello, dear!" she said, embracing me.

"Hi, Madame," I said.

"How are you?" She asked in a concerned voice. "Erik told me of your little spell yesterday morning."

"Oh, I'm fine," I said with a shaky laugh. "It was nothing."

Upon hearing this, Erik chimed in. "Well, it wasn't technically _nothing_, now was it?" He said with a small smile on his lips. No! I don't want to tell them now. It's too soon. What's he doing? I shot him a look that told him to shut up.

"Oh come on, Christine. You might not see them for a few months. We might as well tell them,"

"Tell us what?" Meg piped up, sounding concerned. "Christine, is everything okay?"

"Well, no…" I said. I really, really wasn't ready to tell them. I just found out yesterday myself!

"Christine is with child," Erik said. Meg shrieked.

"No! Really?" Meg asked anxiously.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Eek!" Meg shrieked. "Christine, this is great! I am so excited!"

She went out still, gushing about the baby, asking if I wanted a boy or girl, names, this and that. "I just found out about this yesterday, Meg," I spoke. "Give me some space…" I knew what I was doing, and I probably looked unhappy about the whole ordeal, when truly I was just scared. True, I had known Erik all my life, but as an actual person, I had only known Erik for about half a year.

We proceeded to talk about our lifestyle, our future with the baby, and also Meg's life as well. Apparently she found a nice man who she seems to take a great liking to, judging by her description of him. Oh, how I hoped for the best for her. Although she was only a few years younger then me, she always seemed so small, so innocent…

Some time passed, and Madame ended up going to bed. Meg, Erik, and I, on the other hand, stayed up for hours afterwards, laughing and drinking—although I wasn't able to take part in any of the drinking—with each other until several hours after we were due to be home by.

By the time Erik and I got home, it was past midnight. I was exhausted and hungry, so I retired straight to bed.

Its days like these when I lay down on my mattress, hearing Erik's heavy breathing next to me, and simply thanking God for giving me the life I have.

**Reviews make me happy. (: **


	8. Authors Note  Hiatus

**Note:**

****

**This story will be put on a hiatus…I'm sorry…I just can't find the time to finish it.**

**In the mean time I will post a shorter story…it will be sweet…yes it involves a baby, I've always wanted to write an E/C story with a baby in it. x)**

**My many apologies…happy new year! 33**


End file.
